When I Come Around
by Kaima
Summary: Slash, RLSB. While the Marauders are at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius fall for each other. Summaries are the devil.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Come Around**

Ship: RL/SB

Disclaimers: Still not mine. It's not a songfic but the inspiration came from Green Day's "When I Come Around"

**_January 14th, 1976_**

"Hey Evans! EVANS!"

Remus rolled his eyes as he watched his friend James stumble headfirst into yet another embarrassing situation. James had seen the pretty redhead walk into the Great Hall, and wasted no time in getting up to greet her, with a handful of strawberries and his wand.

"Think he'll do it this time?" asked his other friend, Sirius.

"Not a chance," Remus replied softly. "He's good, but not _that_ good."

But still James headed onward, though Lily Evans had already turned around and begun walking the opposite direction. "I've got you something!"

"If it isn't a restraining order I don't want to see it!" she screamed, turning on him. He smiled; that was a reaction James always seemed to enjoy.

"No, I've got you a present, Evans, a real one." James pointed his wand at the strawberries in hand, which did nothing at first, but then exploded from within and splattered all over both James and Lily's robes.

She didn't say anything for a moment, but then a look of horror swept across her face. "POTTER!" she screeched, advancing on him, her wand outstretched. James backed up.

"Easy now, Evans. That's not what was supposed to happen..."

"What was he trying to turn them into this time?" asked Sirius.

"Roses," Remus replied.

"It would've been easier if he would've just transfigured some boring flowers into roses," Sirius pointed out.

"James has never chosen the easy path."

Now James was looking positively frightened. Lily had him pinned against the wall, with her wand at his neck. Apparently she decided that would cause too much trouble, because instead she lowered her wand and punched him in the side of the face. James recovered well enough, gave a toothy grin, and returned to where his friends were sitting. "She digs me."

"If by 'digs,' you mean 'is digging your grave,'" Sirius commented idly.

At this moment a squat, heavy-set boy came over to their table. "Oooh, did it work, James?" he asked. James just pointed at his eye, which was steadily becoming darker and darker. Peter shrugged. "Well, I bet you'll do better next time!"

"You'd better, or Peter might just die of disappointment." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Why can't you go find yourself your own girlfriend, and stop wasting your time ogling over James?"

Peter's face fell a little, but Remus knew that he was used to it by now. Still, Sirius never was very nice to Peter, and that had to get a little depressing after a while. He decided to change the subject. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"No, Moony, we're backing out on you," Sirius said sarcastically, but with a smile. "Of course we're still on. There's nothing else interesting to do around here. Besides, we wouldn't leave you all alone in the Shrieking Shack. Who knows what ickle goblins might decide to scare you?"

Remus gave a short laugh. "Or rather, who knows what ickle goblins I might decide to scare?"

"Good point," Sirius flashed a smile. He had a _gorgeous _smile...for a guy. Remus could see why all the girls were all over him.

Speaking of all the girls...

Miranda Delva, a busty 5th year Ravenclaw, had just began the walk to the Gryffindor table, her eyes fixated on Sirius. Sirius had not yet noticed; he was busy stuffing his plate with breakfast. Miranda, however, was not daunted. She came up behind him and whispered something in his ear that none of his friends quite caught. Sirius gave a sly smile. "Yeah, sure," he whispered back. He then cleared his throat. "If you gentlemen will excuse me, I have pressing business to attend to...unavoidable, you understand."

Remus rolled his eyes, hoping Sirius would catch it. Hoping Sirius would correct his deviant ways. Hoping Sirius would stop flirting with and taking advantage of every damned girl in the school. He, of course, did not. He left with Miranda, grinning foolishly, not missing a chance to grab her ass right before they got out of sight. Remus half-heartedly returned to his meal.

"Something wrong, Moony?" asked Peter.

"Lost my appetite," he muttered, "Full moon, and all..."

"Are you sure you're not wanting a little action, too?" asked James with a wicked face. "Because I can set you up with some lovely ladies..."

"No thanks, I think all of your efforts are best spent on Evans," said Remus, forcing a smile. "I'm going to the library to study."

"It's Saturday!" James protested. "Why don't you come practice quidditch with me?"

"No thanks," Remus smiled. "Someone has to have their Potions essay done, or else none of you will have a paper to copy."

And with that, Remus left the hall.

The best thing that could be said about the library was that absolutely nothing in the least bit out of the ordinary could occur there. Sirius had said so himself, justifying his statement by merely the fact that, "Pince is one old boring hag." James, he was sure, would've agreed at the time also, but was busy staring at Evans. Again.

Remus dropped his books on the table, eager to empty his mind of anything but the Boil Cure Potion, as he needed a full roll of parchment on it.

_The boil cure potion, _he wrote, _is created by adding dried nettles, crushed snake fangs..._

The library door had just swung open, and in walked Sirius and Miranda. Remus rolled his eyes. If they were going to be immature, could they at least do it where he wasn't trying to work?

_Stewed horned slugs, and porcupine quills, which are to be added after the cauldron is taken off of the fire..._

"Hey Remus!"

"Hi Sirius."

Remus fixed his stare on his parchment, trying to think of something to write so he wouldn't look stupid just sitting there. Vaguely he remembered the spell to cause boils was 'furnunculus'...

"Want to come play quidditch with James and I?"

Remus looked up skeptically to Sirius, who still had a firm grasp on Miranda's rear. "No thanks, I've got an essay to write."

"Come on, Moony, live a little!" Sirius clapped his hand on his shoulder. "You can write this tomorrow!"

"Or I could do it now," he said, "And play quidditch any time."

Sirius gave him a sly smile. How he hated that smile. "Miranda's going to kiss whoever scores the most goals..."

"Well that's no feat, if you're having Peter keep again," Remus said irritably. "Go on, have fun."

Sirius shrugged. "Suit yourself." He and Miranda turned to leave. Before they made it to the door, Remus could've swore he heard the girl whisper something about a broom cupboard to Sirius. Steeling himself, Remus began work once more on the potions essay.

_Three ounces dried nettles, ten ounces crushed snake fangs, Sirius Black is an awful git..._

It took a minute before he realized what he had wrote. Hastily he charmed away the offending words.

_Four stewed horned slugs, twenty porcupine quills, I'm going to smash Sirius's face in if he doesn't get his hand off that girl's arse..._

Again he charmed away the offending words. Why did it matter so much? What difference did it make if Sirius refused to grow up? They would still be friends, and Sirius hadn't changed since they had became friends...things were the same as they'd always been...he would just have to stop being so uptight, that's all.

With renewed confidence, he continued his potions essay uninterrupted.


	2. Chapter 2

**_January 15th, 1976  
_**_Around 6 A.M._

Remus fell back against the wall of the Shrieking Shack. "I didn't think this night would ever end. I'm wore out."

"You could've fallen asleep," Sirius pointed out.

"No I couldn't have, you guys were making an enormous racket, chasing Peter everywhere..."

Sirius and James grinned sheepishly. Peter looked as tired as Remus felt. "Did you see me catch him with my horns after Sirius threw him with his tail?"

"Yes, I'm sure it shows what an _excellent _quidditch player you are," Remus said, sighing. "Even as a stag you're so wonderfully talented."

"Careful, Moony, you'll turn into Peter," Sirius said with a sly grin.

Remus ignored that remark. "You have the cloak, Prongs?"

James nodded, and Remus took that as his cue to begin down the secret passageway under the Shrieking Shack. It was incredibly damp, as it had rained that day, and was a rather miserable journey. Once they made it to the exit, they all huddled together under the invisibility cloak and made their way past the Whomping Willow to the school.

"Sirius, do you have to be so close?"

"Sorry Remus, you know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off your hot bod."

Remus blushed; luckily no one else could see. Sirius was always making jokes like that and for some reason they made Remus feel extremely uncomfortable. The rest of the trip up to the school was made in silence.

"Careful, don't track any mud in or Filch will have us," Remus whispered.

They safely made it up to the Gryffindor dormitories. Remus gave the password (pickled toad) and they collapsed on the plush armchairs of the common room.

"What a night!" James said, ruffling his hair. "Good thing we don't have classes today."

"Spent all night out carousing, I expect?" A voice came from the entryway to the girls' dormitories.

"Evans, would I do such a thing?" James' mock innocence was overwhelming. "I merely spent all night thinking about you. Didn't sleep a wink."

"Yes, and in doing so you managed to not change into your pajamas and get your school robes and shoes drenched in mud," she said scathingly.

"I had to take a walk for fresh air. I saw the full moon, but nothing of your beautiful face."

"Pity you didn't get eaten by a werewolf," she said airily, walking towards the portrait hole.

"Hey, Evans!" he said, chasing after her. They both left.

Peter laughed nervously. "Well, maybe he'll get lucky. I'm going to sleep."

Sirius didn't respond; he was half-asleep in his armchair already, or so it seemed. After Peter had left, one of his eyes opened. "He gone?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sirius sat up and was perfectly wide awake again. "What are your plans for today, Moony?"

Remus shrugged. "I dunno. I finished that potions essay - "

"Excellent, may I borrow it before Tuesday, then?"

"Of course," Remus said drily. "But since I'm finished with it I don't have anything to do. I expect you're going out with Miranda?"

"Nah, she's annoying," Sirius' face was uncaring. "Gave good head, though."

"That was more than I needed to know." Already he felt himself blushing.

"Aw Remus, it'd do you good to get a girl like that. You need something to relax you, and a girl like Miranda is perfect for that."

"Not my type." His blush was becoming redder and redder.

"Remus, you're blushing...I think you need a wittle wuv fwom a special someone...do you need me to set you up with anyone? I've got wonderful contacts."

"No, thanks anyway, I'll just leave you to messing with the girls...someone has to do your homework, after all..."

It was always his excuse when they brought it up, but for some reason it seemed so lame now. "Well, it does help out a lot," Sirius admitted. "I wouldn't have gotten half the girlfriends that I've had if I had spent all my time doing homework."

"Well maybe I should stop lending it to you then," he said.

Sirius looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you're unbearable when you have a girlfriend. You ignore everything else, and leave me stuck playing gobstones with Peter all day."

Sirius laughed. "Tell you what. I'll make it up to you today. We'll sneak into Honeydukes, you know where they keep that stash of butterscotch firewhiskey in the basement. Then we'll make our way back to the Shrieking Shack and get smashed together. It'll be better than getting head from Miranda Delva."

"All right," Remus said, hating how Sirius was using his love of butterscotch against him. "It would relieve stress..."

"That's the spirit!" Sirius exclaimed, and jumped up. "Well? What're you waiting for? We'll go ahead and filch the firewhiskey before they're properly opened, so it'll be less obvious."

Remus was always hesitant in going with Sirius' plans when they involved stealing. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you went and got it?"

Sirius was quiet a moment. "Probably right, and you don't like filching stuff, do you? Well that's fine, I'll get it and we'll party tonight." He grabbed James' Invisibility Cloak. "See you soon."

And with that, he vanished.

_Now how am I supposed to bide my time until he gets back..._

After a quick trip up to his dormitory to collect some clean robes, he headed to the prefect bathrooms. It was still early, so no one was there. Remus liked it that way - he felt weird bathing with other guys in the room. He filled the tub in the back up with bubbles and climbed in. It felt like he was washing the werewolf from last night away...it was such a good feeling...

"I'm telling you, Lily, no one will be in here!"

Remus froze. Was that James' voice? He ducked down below the rim of the tub, where he was still above water but out of sight. "James, I'm worried..."

"Don't worry, we're not the first to use this bathroom for such a purpose!"

"Now, just because I've agreed to go out with you certainly does not mean we'll stoop to snogging in bathrooms."

"But Lily, you got me all riled up earlier, you can't leave me hanging...I can't believe you finally said yes...and that kiss, God woman, where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"I've got my secrets," Lily said slyly. "And I guess I do feel a little sorry for you, I did put you through a good few months of hell, I guess you deserve a little reward."

"That's what I like to hear," James murmured, and Remus heard a stall door open and shut. Feeling it was now safe (due to the loud sounds of snogging, no one would notice his departure) he quickly dried himself, put clean robes on, and headed back up to the Gryffindor common room.

It was a matter of time, he realized. Of course Lily and James would get together. They all knew it, but Remus was amazed it had happened so fast. And that they were already snogging. _That _might take some getting used to.

Inwardly Remus hoped that Peter never got a girlfriend. He could only imagine the shame of being the only Marauder who was left with no one to snog.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Warning...drunk boys kissing. ;-)

**_January 15th, 1976  
_**_10 P.M._

"So James didn't want to come?"

"I told you, he was a bit too busy to answer."

Sirius laughed, a bark-like laugh that made his animagi form so evident. "Well, I'm happy for them. Prongs needs to get some."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yeah, most of the time."

Remus and Sirius had once again made it underneath the Whomping Willow into the secret passageway underneath. Once safely in the Shrieking Shack, Sirius whipped out 3 large bottles of firewhiskey. "This ought to cover it."

"Yeah for the next month!" Remus was aghast. "You know how strong that stuff is!"

Sirius shrugged. "When I get drunk, I get drunk."

Within the next hour, they both became so entirely shitfaced that neither could walk properly. They had been reduced to one slump on the floor, randomly spurting out bits of insight on the meaning of life, or on what the white spots in salami are.

"Gryffindor's colors...the gold stands for the lion because lions are gold!" Sirius shouted out, in a burst of insight. Remus nodded wisely. "And the red is for its' tongue!"

"Or the blood of what it eats," Remus pointed out.

More inane chatter followed. Eventually they began to sober up.

"You have gray eyes."

"Yours are kind of greenish-yellowish," Sirius said. "And you have lovely hair."

"Not as lovely as yours," Remus said, reaching up to touch Sirius' dark locks. "Girls cream themselves over your hair...you told me that once, actually."

Sirius was thoughtful. "I did tell you that, I remember! It was when Nancy Ladlen was trying to get me to go out with her, and asked me to use her hairbrush, and I did, and she looked like she was going to die of excitement!"

Remus sat up and leaned against the wall. "I think I'm starting to sober up."

"Yeah, me too," Sirius said, sitting up beside him. "I think we should let it wear off a bit more before going back." Remus nodded; he was still feeling a little tipsy.

"Does Miranda Delva really give good head?"

"Eh, she's pretty good," Sirius said, "Best I've had in awhile, I guess. I'm not remembering too well, right now."

"Must be nice," Remus mumbled.

"What must be nice?"

"So many girls fawning over you that you can't remember which one gave you the best head."

"I could just not be remembering because I'm drunk."

"It's the principle of the matter, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "You never let me set you up with anyone though."

"I don't want to be set up with anyone," Remus replied. "No girls interest me."

"Do any _boys _interest you?"

"Sirius!"

"Just playing," Sirius laughed. "Kind of, I mean."

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?"

"Well I used to have a crush on you."

Remus' eyes widened. "Really?"

Sirius nodded. "When I first saw you transform, it started for me."

Remus laughed hollowly. "I bet that lasted for like, a week."

"Try a year."

He felt his eyes widen even more. "Siri, you only saw me transform - "

"About a year ago," he finished. "So yep, call me queer. But that doesn't change the fact about Miranda and her head-giving capabilities though."

"Do you still like me?"

"Sure," Sirius said. "You're pretty nice looking, and the greatest guy I've ever met. So yeah. I like you a lot, Remus."

Remus took another swig of firewhiskey. "I like you too. I get jealous when I see you with girls." It was easy to say when under th einfluence

The next thing he knew, Sirius had his lips pressed up against his own, his tongue searching his mouth, his hands exploring his body...Remus let forth a small breath and kissed back with the same intensity. Then Sirius pulled away. Slightly dazed, Remus smiled at him.

"Wow."

Sirius nodded. "Can we do that again?"

"Yeah...we don't have to go back to school yet anyway...can't be past midnight..."

Sirius smiled slyly, and Remus leaned in to kiss him again.

A/N: OMG I'VE NEVER WROTE ABOUT GUYS KISSING BEFORE...

Lol...it's kind of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry this took so long...my internet decided to spontaneously combust for a few days...:-)

**_January 16th, 1976_**

History of Magic had never proved to be more boring than it was that day. Remus, the only one who ever took notes, was staring absently at a blank page. His head kept drooping, but he knew Professor Binns either wouldn't notice, or didn't care. Wearily Remus turned his head to face Sirius who was, for once, awake in this class. Sirius caught Remus's eye and smiled.

Words began to appear on his paper. _Are you still thinking about last night?_

Remus's reply was simple. _Yes._

_Is that all you can say?_

Remus looked to Sirius and smiled. _I could say a lot of things, I suppose, but I'm bad at putting those things into words._

_Well I'm not. _Sirius' grin was wicked. _And I wanted to know if you wanted to get together again alone this evening...I'm sure we could enjoy it a lot more if we both weren't drunk._

_What about this essay on Goblin Rebellions?_

_Fuck it._

Remus gave a tiny grin. _Ok. When?_

_After our last class. I have someplace to show you._

Remus tapped the paper with his wand and the writing vanished. It was the same magic they had used to create the Marauder's Map - now all of the Marauders could do it, and it was amazingly simple to communicate during class. Remus looked to James, who seemed to be doodling L.P. on his paper. Idly he thought they were moving a bit fast, but then again, they had been flirting for ages...if you could count Lily's odd way of flirting...

Peter was absently scratching his left arm, struggling to keep up with Binns' notes. Remus made a mental note to copy them later, if he had time.

Meanwhile, Remus lapsed into a most pleasant daydream...involving Sirius, and wondering if Miranda Delva had taught him anything...

Binns left the room, signaling the end of class. Remus wouldn't have noticed if James hadn't clapped him on the shoulder. "You all right, Moony?"

Remus shook out of his daze. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay..."

James narrowed his eyebrows. "Did you finally let Sirius hook you up with someone?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, yeah I did."

"Who?"

Remus snorted. "I'm not telling you." He grinned and began to gather his things.

"Well whoever she is, she's having a great effect on you. You've finally managed to ignore Binns - funny, it's a lot easier for everyone else."

Remus shrugged. "Yeah. It's wonderful." He conveniently did not say 'she.'

"Not Miranda, right?"

"Definitely not. She's kind of...well..."

"Trashy?" said Sirius, walking over to them.

"Well, yes," Remus admitted.

"Right, well, same place tonight, around 8?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah...yeah, that sounds fine," Remus grinned.

"Wow, even setting up encounters for him?" James asked curiously.

"He wouldn't be able to sneak around well enough on his own, I'm giving a few pointers," Sirius said airily.

"I can sneak around fine, thanks. I got into the Shrieking Shack on my own before I became friends with you guys," Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, sure." Sirius grinned. "8."

"8. Now I have to go work on this essay I think we were just assigned in here," Remus said. "2 rolls of parchment on goblin rebellions, right?"

Sirius laughed. "Like I was listening." He left.

James patted Remus on the back. "Good luck tonight."

Remus smiled in spite of himself. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**_January 16th, 1976_**

_10 P.M._

Remus lay half-asleep against a wall of the Shrieking Shack. 2 hours. He had waited 2 hours for Sirius, and would probably wait all night. He was probably just delayed by Filch, or had a time trying to convince Miranda why he couldn't go out that evening. Or maybe he forgot...

Was it all a big joke? Sirius was one to pull such things, but Remus had never known him to be so harsh. This was serious - no pun intended. Remus had seen it in his eyes the night before. "Well," he reasoned to himself, "he was pretty drunk..."

And that's probably what it was, Remus decided. Sirius was drunk, and was trying to cover for himself this morning by continuing to sound interested. Oh, he'd have a pliable excuse tomorrow, and the next time if there was one...Remus had seen this happen too many times, with all of Sirius's ex-interests. It was a one-night stand without the sex. "It was only a kiss," Remus muttered to himself. "Didn't mean anything, 'cept we were both drunk..."

He should've known it was too good too last. Remus was honest enough with himself to admit that yes, he could fancy a boy. Sirius...well, maybe he hadn't matured to that level yet. Or maybe he just didn't feel _that _way. Sirius could ignore his one night with Remus - he had distractions in the form of every other girl at Hogwarts. While Remus had his books. And although entertaining, they just didn't measure up to what Sirius had.

It was about more than the sex...it was about the companionship. James had Lily. Sirius could have anyone he wanted. But Remus was stuck with Peter all the time, and while Peter was a good friend, he could not replace the empty hole that a lover would fill.

"It was only a kiss," Remus said hollowly.

Feeling very empty, he left the Shrieking Shack and headed back to the dormitory.

The dormitory was empty. No James (obviously with Lily), no Peter (who knew where he got off to sometimes) and no Sirius. The third being the main concern. And then the answer became so simple - the map.

Remus reached into his trunk and pulled out the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he whispered, fearing what he would see.

The ink materialized on the paper, and Remus's eyes searched every inch for Sirius's name. And then he saw it, but was confused. Sirius was in the dungeons, alone, with Severus Snape.

It was common knowledge that the two boys detested each other, and Remus was afraid that Sirius was doing something that would land him in big trouble. Picking the invisibility cloak up (and wondering why neither James nor Sirius had it), he headed for the dungeons.

The corridors were deserted. Even the prefects were strangely absent, and Remus caught no sign of Filch. Bewildered by this strange phenomenon, he quickened his step. The halls seemed more foreboding than usual.

"He's in with _him_, Sirius," Snape's hiss cut through the silence. Remus stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't see the pair yet, but he was afraid to go any farther.

"I don't believe you," Sirius said, his voice shaking, a quality it was unaccustomed it. "He's not, he's the only one I can trust! Besides, why are you telling me? You're with him too."

"I am not," Snape's voice became distant. "Not because I wasn't invited, mind you, Black. But I saw your brother there, shamelessly proclaiming his adoration for the Dark Lord."

"So you expect me to believe that Voldemort just let you go after you turned him down?" Sirius accused.

"I don't care what you believe, Black."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sirius's voice broke.

"Because I enjoy seeing you in misery. I've implanted the doubt in your mind. It will slowly eat away at you, until you can't trust a word he says but you won't confront him about it, because that would be admitting that you believed me over your darling brother."

Remus inched closer, carefully keeping the cloak wrapped around him. He saw Sirius and Severus standing in a small inlet, Severus appearing smug and Sirius appearing close to tears.

"I'll kill you," Sirius said, fumbling for his wand. Severus was faster; Sirius's emotions were slowing him down.

He didn't even think about it. Remus lunged in and brought Sirius to the ground with him, covering them both with the cloak and dodging Snape's curse. They ran through the corridors, Remus praying that no prefect would show up as they were doing a piss-poor job of being quiet. Finally they made it to the (thankfully empty) Gryffindor common room, where they collapsed on the couch.

"Sirius," Remus said softly. "Do you believe him?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sirius was obviously trying not to break down. "Why would he lie?"

"To make you this way," Remus replied.

Sirius buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe…not Regulus…"

Remus sighed. It did seem to run in their family, but he didn't dare tell Sirius that. "Sirius, you know your brother better than Snape. Listen to yourself, not him."

"I don't know what to believe," Sirius said sullenly. "He hasn't been himself lately."

Was Remus supposed to hug him now? What was appropriate? All Remus wanted was to make him feel better, yet he hadn't the slightest idea of going about that. Awkwardly he placed his hand on Sirius' knee. "I don't know your brother, but I know you and if he's anything like you then this Death Eater business is just some elaborate plan worked up by Severus to make you a mess."

"Yeah…you're right…" Sirius smiled, and seemed to wipe every worry from his face. But somehow Remus knew that this wasn't the end of it.


End file.
